


Hostage

by Ambereyes90



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: When the girls and guys are sent on separate jobs the girls are over come. Word gets back that the girls are being held as hostages to make the guys stop their work. The guys become enraged and run off to rescue them with their Fairy Tail family following. Written before Chapter 336.





	Hostage

Lucy sat at one of the tables in the guild smiling as she spoke with Levy and Mira about an upcoming job. It has been two years since the fight for their world against the dragons and things in the guild had changed. The fighting had shown a lot of the members their true feelings for one another and had even been the cause of a few new relationships. Lucy glanced off to the side to see Natsu and gray walking on glaring at each other, she knew what was coming next, and so did the others as Mira and Levy just smiled at her.

"No guts." They heard Gray say.

"I'll do it! Just you wait and see! Besides you have no right to be lecturing me mister I got-" Natsu was cut off as Gray tackled him to the ground with a hard glare. Natsu only grinned at the look before the two started a brawl. Happy flew over and landed on the table beside Lucy as she shook her head at the scene.

"What are they arguing about now?" Levy asked.

Lucy looked at her and shook her head with a sigh. "What don't they argue about?" The three women giggled. "They argue about who won a fight all the way to what color the sky is. It's exhausting."

"Yeah but Natsu wouldn't be Natsu if he didn't argue with Gray over everything." Levy smiled at her friend. "And you do love him for him being him. So if he was any different…"

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Lucy sighed and looked back that the two who had somehow gotten Gajeel and Elfman involved and they were beginning to make a mess of the guildhall as more and more men joined in. "Although…" Lucy said making Mira and laugh. Lucy gave a sigh as she stood and walked over with the other women. "Guess we should stop the fighting." Suddenly lighting stuck the group making the men fall to the ground as another walked in laughing.

"Laxus, that wasn't nice." Mira scolded as she and the other women checked on the electrocuted.

"They weren't going to stop any other way." Laxus shrugged with a little smirk. Since the battle against the dragons, Laxus had opened a bit more and had begun sitting and talking with everyone, and was even pulled into a brawl with Natsu and Gray every once in a while. Mira shook her head as she put her hands on her hips. He was changing back into his old self, the way he had been when they were younger. Still stuck up and a tough guy but more open and caring.

Natsu jumped to his feet as the others slowly sat up. "Hey! That's not fair Laxus!" He yelled angrily. "You can't just electrocute everyone and walk away! You want a fight?!"

"Natsu." Lucy said as she reached out to grab his arm but he never took his eyes from Laxus who sat at the bar with a smirk. "Come on."

"Better listen to your girl there." Laxus said. It wasn't news to the guild that Natsu and Lucy were together, they had been since the fight against the dragons but they kept it secret for several months before it finally came out. There was a big fuss over it but it soon died down, and other couples began to emerge. Levy had told Lucy one night that she and Gajeel were together but didn't want a big commotion in the guild over it. Lucy smiled and hugged her friend vowing to keep it quiet until they revealed it themselves.

"That's enough." They heard as the master wandered into the guild. "Settle down, we don't want to have to rebuild the entire guild… again." He told them as he hoped up to sit on the bar. "Besides I have something for you to do."

"Really?" Natsu asked excited as he and the others moved closer.

Makarov nodded. "Yes. I would like a few of the ladies to head down to Hargeon to look into something for me. There is a little place there with a rich man who is looking for something. He seems to be in contact with several dark guilds and I want to know what it is he's looking for."

"Why just the girls?" Gray asked.

"Because it will be easier for them to work their way into the mansion and get the information rather than some of you fools who can't sit still for even a minute without destroying something. I have a different job for you guys." He looked at the men standing in front of him. "I want you to go to Mount Hakoube. There is a group of mages claiming to be from Raven Tail who are destroying the city that's there. Raven Tail has decided to do nothing as they run rampant so we will stop the suffering."

"Who's going?" Lucy asked worried.

Makarov gave a small smile. "The ladies will be Lucy, Levy, Wendy and Mirajane." The women looked at each other before he turned to the men. "As for the men. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. Laxus, I want you to go along with them. If it really is Raven Tail we may come into contact with their master." Laxus looked at him a minute before giving a small nod.

"We can handle any of them!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy put her hands on her hips and gave a little glare. "Natsu." He looked at her calming down as he saw the worry in her eyes, betraying her angry stance.

"Fine. Come on we better get ready!" He yelled as he ran from the guild happily while Happy walked over to Lucy who just sighed.

"Come on Happy, let's go calm the psyco down before he burns someone." Happy nodded and flew out of the guild with Lucy beside him.

"I guess it's a good thing those two finally admitted their feelings." Cana laughed. "Maybe Lucy can keep him from destroying everything." She took another drink from her barrel.

"Lucy can slow it, but there's no stopping that moron." Gray shook his head before leaving. The guild quieted down as the fighting friends trickled out to get ready for their new jobs.

Lucy sighed as she sat down on her bed. This would be the first job she's been on without Natsu, it was strange, she had wanted to do one alone before but as time went on she wanted to have him with her on the jobs she'd take. It was reassuring to have him with her and it became even more after they started going out. She definitely wasn't looking forward to going on a job without him, even if she did get to have the girls with her, it still didn't feel right. She heard someone walking to her room making her give a small smile. There was no way to break Natsu and Happy of just walking into someone's house, but she didn't mind as much anymore. He stopped at the doorway and looked at her.

"You okay?" He wondered before walking closer.

"Yeah." She smiled but he wasn't falling for it. He raised an eyebrow making her heave a sigh before he sat next to her on the bed. "I just…I have a weird feeling about this." She turned to look at him. "I don't know how to really explain it, it's just…. Weird."

"Well of course it's weird. We're not going on the job together." He told her as he lay back onto the mattress. "We've always gone together, and now we're not so it's weird." He shrugged.

Lucy shook her head. "That's not it. I mean yeah it's going to be weird not having you there to destroy everything," she smirked at him and saw him grin. "But this is different." Natsu sat up and looked at her. "Just… be careful. Okay?" He nodded before giving her a smile. "Where's Happy?" She asked looking back towards the doorway.

"He said something about having to talk to Carla." Natsu told her as he stood up and took her hands, pulling her to her feet. "Come on. Let's get something to eat." Lucy giggled as he started pulling her out into the city for some dinner.

After dinner, Lucy pulled Natsu to the park to walk around under the stars. It was quiet and Lucy couldn't keep the smile from her face as Natsu grabbed her hand as they continued walking. He could be dense and stupid at times but at others, he was sweet and tender, he was always the tough guy, the one saving everyone but Lucy was the only one to really see the sweet side of him that the others only guessed at.

Natsu watched Lucy out the corner of his eye as they walked. She was smiling brightly, something he would never get tired of seeing. After the fight with the dragons he had been incredibly injured, as he fell into the ruble she ran from nowhere to catch him and ease him to the ground. She was crying hysterically, worried about him, begging him not to leave her as he drifted off into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard before it all went dark was her telling him she loved him and to not die because she couldn't live with that broken of a heart. Natsu felt a quick tug on his hand breaking his memory and bringing him back to reality. Lucy had stopped walking and was looking up at the sky with a smile.

"Look! A shooting star. Quick! Make a wish." She smiled as she closed her eyes making her wish as Natsu watched with a smile. It wasn't frequent that they had a night to themselves, both of them loved Happy deeply, but they were glad he had found a focus on Carla, giving them some time to be a couple. Natsu moved closer before he leaned down a bit to connect his lips with hers. This was a perk he was glad he had as her boyfriend. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as he placed her on her hips. Pulling apart, she smiled up at him.

"I don't need to make any wishes." He said softly, looking into her eyes as he leaned closer and gave her another kiss.

"You can be so sweet sometimes." Lucy sighed with a smile as she leaned her head onto his chest, both wrapping their arms around the other. "We better get some sleep for our jobs tomorrow." She said softly as she pulled back to look at him, still worried about her feelings for the upcoming separate jobs. Natsu wrapped his arm over her shoulders as they started back towards her place.

"Don't worry so much. You know with the groups we have nothing will happen." He said trying to ease her feelings. "I mean you got Mira and Wendy and Levy and I've got Gajeel and Gray and Laxus. There's no way anything could go wrong." He said as they reached her front door and went in. Lucy nodded but still seemed worried. "Come on, cheer up." He thought for a minute before he smiled. "When we get back how about we go out somewhere? Anywhere you want. You've got me the whole day and night." Lucy giggled at him trying to cheer her up.

"Fine, but I'm still going to worry. You going with the three guys you're always fighting with to a place where Raven Tail members are terrorizing a city. No way I'm not going to worry, just like I know you're worrying about me going with the girls to deal with a guy who's got ties to dark guilds." She smirked at him as she walked passed him and into her room.

"Ah come on. I know you'll be safe."

Lucy shook her head. "It's not a matter of knowing I'll be safe, just like I know the other guys would help if a fight broke out. It's a matter of being worried for the one we love when we're going on dangerous jobs away from each other." Natsu blinked at her. "It's just what comes along with loving someone and never wanting them to get hurt." He smiled as he walked closer to her and kissed her. She kissed him back before they started to heat up, walking backwards, and falling down onto the bed.

The partners had been going out for two years, they were no stranger to the intimate parts of a relationship, but they tended to just relax together and go places as they were usually accompanied by Happy. Natsu pulled back looking down at her, both breathing a little faster with heat in their eyes. He took a deep breath. "We should get sleep for our jobs tomorrow." He said softly but Lucy just shook her head and connected their lips again.

"We'll get plenty of rest. I love Happy but how often do we get a night alone?" Natsu looked at her another moment before he gave in.

Natsu woke up to Lucy turning against his side, her breathing had quickened, and she was making little noises that sounded like crying. Suddenly Lucy sat up crying out. "Natsu!" He sat up and looked at her confused as she looked around with wide eyes.

"It's okay Lucy." He said softly. This wasn't the first time she had had a nightmare but they were very often. "It was just a bad dream." Lucy turned and wrapped her arms around him tightly as she cried. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, now understanding what was needed. The first time had scared him and he was worried for her, asking her questions as she cried into his chest, but after a few times he knew, she just needed him to hold her as she pulled herself together. After a few minutes she relaxed and pulled back to look at him shyly.

"Sorry. I…" She shook her head as she brushed away some tears. Natsu reached out and gently cleared away a few more as he rested his hand on her cheek.

"It's okay." He smiled before pulling her back to his chest as they settled back into the pillows. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll never leave you." Lucy tightened her hold around him as she tried to fall back to sleep as he ran his hand through her hair. A tender habit he had taken up since they started dating. It was another hour and half before he felt the tension ease in her body as she drifted off to sleep. This one must have had her completely wound up, she hadn't had this much trouble going back to sleep since the first couple times after they arrived back from fighting. Natsu pulled her closer and kissed her head again as he laid there the rest of the night to make sure she slept better.

The two groups gathered at the guild getting ready to leave as Markov and the other friends gathered to see them off. Natsu walked beside Lucy talking low as they came to the group moments before Levy arrived with a bright smile and Gajeel was last to show.

"Be careful." Mira smiled at the men but the other girls knew whom she was talking to. It wasn't official but they knew there was some feelings towards Laxus and every now and then they could see a glimpse of feelings back from the big tough guy.

"Same to you guys." Gray told the girls as Juvia walked closer to him drawing his attention, wanting to talk softly to the side.

"Natsu." Lucy said making him look at her beside him, distracting him from listening in on Gray and Juvia's conversation. He smirked before looking at Happy as he flew up to his head.

"Hey buddy. How was your night?" Natsu asked the blue cat who smiled brightly at his friend.

"It was a nice night." Happy said making Natsu smile as Lucy turned to talk to Levy.

"Happy, do me a favor. Go with Lucy and keep an eye on her." Natsu looked over at his girlfriend as the cat looked at her and then back at Natsu.

Happy moved to fly beside Natsu. "Did she have another one last night?" He asked and watched his friend nod. "I thought she was okay now." He said sadly looking over at Lucy as she smiled at something Levy said. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Natsu laughed. "Take care of Lucy for me and I'll see you when we all get back, I'll even get you a huge fish."

"I'll do it even without the fish." Happy laughed. "But I really would like a fish." Natsu laughed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll get you a nice juice one." He smiled as Lucy turned back to them. "Hey, Lucy, Happy's going to go with you guys."

Lucy put a hand on her hip and set a hard gaze on the two. "I don't need someone to watch over me. Besides what are you going to do? You guys are partners and work together in a fight. You'll be lost without him." Natsu looked at her as if trying to think of reasons in his defense making her shake her head. "I'll be fine. Like you said last night, nothing can get through our teams."

"Yeah, but still…." He tried making Lucy sigh as she reached out to Happy.

"Come on Happy. We better do what he says before he hurts himself thinking." Lucy laughed as Happy jumped at her laughing.

Makarov walked from the guild and found everyone talking. "Alright." Everyone looked at him. "You know your teams and you know your jobs. Get your jobs done, come back safe and …..Try not to destroy anything." Natsu grinned as the others nodded smiling and smirking. "Go and be safe." He watched as the women glanced at the men as if they were trying to communicate to certain ones without being noticed as Lucy looked up at Natsu. Makarov was glad the young man had found someone who he loved and loved him back, someone who would make sure he was all right and try to keep him controlled a bit. Natsu smiled at her giving a look no one had ever seen him use on anyone else but Lucy.

"Don't get reckless and be careful." She lectured him as he nodded with a grin. "Make sure you come back in one piece."

"The same for you. If you run into trouble Happy will be able to find us." Natsu said before he turned, waving goodbye as he and the men started. Lucy turned back to the women with Happy in her arms.

"Alright, we should get going too." Mira smiled. "It's not going to take too long to get there but the sooner we get there the sooner we get home." The others nodded before they moved off in the opposite direction towards their job.

Natsu yawned once again as they made their way to the train station. Gray looked at his friend slightly worried and Laxus and Gajeel looked at him annoyed. "Why are you so tired?" Gray asked. "Didn't you sleep last night? I mean I know you were with Lucy but really-."

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled shaking his fist at him. "I did sleep."

"Then why do you keep yawning?" Gray asked making Natsu cross his arms.

"You sure you slept and not 'slept'?" Laxus laughed.

Natsu glared at him. "You're one to talk." Laxus looked at him shocked before he narrowed his eyes as Gajeel chuckled. "Besides, I did sleep. I was just woken up early and couldn't go back to sleep." He said looking at the others. Gray waited for more as Gajeel listened with a smirk and Laxus turned away.

"Lucy had another one of those nightmares?" Gray asked. Natsu nodded, Gray was the one Natsu had gone to about what to do; he was also the one to help comfort her when they were on a job and she had a nightmare. Laxus and Gajeel looked at Natsu confused and Gray sighed as he explained. "Lucy has been having nightmares since we fought against the dragons but she hasn't had one in a long time."

"It was a bad one too." Natsu added deep in thought.

"That why you had Happy go with them?" Natsu nodded. "She'll be fine. She's got the best group to take care of her." Again, Natsu nodded as they continued.

Happy sat with Mira and Levy who were still sitting up talking while Wendy and Lucy slept in the next room. Mira watched as he continued to glance at the doorway to the bedroom of their suite. "Happy is something wrong?" She asked making the cat look at her quickly and shake his head. "You can go lay down if you want. I'm sure Levy and I will be going to sleep in a little while." Happy just nodded before making his way into the bedroom and to the double bed that Lucy had laid down in. Jumping up he found her tossing and turning.

"She's been doing that for a while now." Carla said as she moved from the bed Wendy was in, over to his side. "Is she sick?"

"No. It's just a bad dream." Happy said before moving closer to the young woman. Carla watched as he gently touched her head and started a petting like motion. "She's been having nightmares since she was fighting the dragons with Natsu and he got hurt badly. It's one of the reasons we spend a lot of nights with her, she relaxes a bit when we're there, but Natsu's the only one who can calm her down after she wakes from one." He explained softly as she continued to observe. "Natsu runs his hand through her hair when she starts tossing and it calms her down."

"That's really sweet." They heard making both cats turn to see Levy and Mira walking in. "We figured we should get some sleep before we start our job tomorrow." Happy just nodded before he went back to 'petting' Lucy's head.

"Is this why Natsu had you come with us?" Mira asked and watched Happy nod. "Well I'm sure Lucy wouldn't do very well without Natsu if she had a bad dream. They're not used to being apart for long. It's cute." She smiled softly as Happy nodded. "Natsu trusts you even more than he ever did before."

"Don't know how that's possible." Levy smiled as Happy turned to look at the two women. "But since he's entrusting you with the person who he loves just as much as you, I can't imagine him putting that much faith into anyone else." She sat on the bed beside Lucy and watched as she started shifting again. "I never thought that fireball would have such a soft side." She smirked as she reached out to help Happy relax their friend.

"He's just like Laxus and Gajeel." Mira smiled. "They are tough and act like nothing can get to them but they still have their soft spots for those they love. They can act like nothing can hurt them but we women know the truth."

"We need to sleep or we'll be too tired to do our job in the morning." Carla said breaking up the conversation, beginning to feel uncomfortable with talk of loving someone. Happy nodded as Lucy turned a bit more and cracked her eyes still half-asleep. She reached out and Happy moved closer, lying down and cuddling up to her as Mira and Levy smiled and lay in their own spots.

The next morning Happy was the first to wake up. He looked over and found Lucy still sleeping peacefully with an arm around him. He smiled; Natsu had trusted him, a special person to him, to take care of his treasure. He wasn't going to let his friend down. Slowly Lucy shifted and opened her eyes, looking at Happy she gave a smile before glancing at the others. "Come on; let's let them sleep a little more." She whispered before the two slowly and carefully left the bedroom. "How did you sleep, Happy?"

"That bed is so comfy." He smiled at her. "Can we get one for home?" Lucy looked down at him shocked a minute by the thought that he said home, not her place or his and Natsu's, but home as in all of their home. Slowly she smiled.

"We'll see. First we have to do this job for Master and then we can think about it." She saw him nod. "Okay, so how about we get some food?" Happy's eyes lit up as she smiled and wrote a note to let the others know where they had gone before they left to find breakfast for everyone. Lucy smiled as she watched Happy stop and stare longingly at a very large fish as they passed a fish vender. "Come on Happy, let's get some breakfast and I'll get you a few big ones okay?"

"Yeah!" He sang happily, as he followed her after walking around, they were able to get breakfast for everyone including a few extra juicy fish for Happy, and they were on their way back to the hotel. "Lucy." Happy said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah, they've been following us for a while." She said looking down at him. "Let's just get back to the others and we can eat and start on our way. Like Mira said, the sooner we get moving the sooner we can get back home." She gave a smile. Happy nodded and the two fell silent for a bit before Happy looked up at Lucy carrying the two bags full of food. "You're worried about Natsu. Aren't you?"

Happy nodded slowly. "I've never been away from him like this. Since I was born I've always gone everywhere with him." He looked down sadly. "What if-."

"It's okay." Lucy cut him off as she stopped and bent down in front of him. "It's okay to worry about your best friend. I'm worried about him too, but it's because we know him so well. I don't think he'll be in any danger but I know for a fact we're going to hear a lot of yelling from the Master when we get back about him and the guys destroying the city or something."

"Yeah, you're right." He laughed a bit. "But if he gets in a fight…. I just…" He was worried he wouldn't be there to help him out of a situation like he had in the past. What if it was a difference between life and death and since he wasn't there, Natsu was going to die.

"Don't think like that." Lucy broke his thoughts making him look at her. "Natsu is really strong, he's got Gray and Gajeel, and I bet you Laxus would even help if something happened. Their team is invincible and Pantherlily wouldn't let any of them get hurt either. So don't worry too much. Before you know it we'll be back home with Natsu and the others." Happy nodded as he felt himself relax a little. "Now, let's feed our friends." Again, he nodded before the two continued happily towards the hotel, Lucy took another glance over her shoulder to find another man had joined the one, and she quickened their pace enough to move faster but not enough to raise suspicions.

"We're back!" Happy called as he flew into the room with Lucy behind him. The three young women and Carla looked up as they both smiled and put the food on the coffee table. "We got everyone their favorite."

"That was really nice of you." Levy smiled as she and the others took their food. Lucy took out four large fish and laid them in front of Happy whose face lit up.

"Okay everyone. Eat up!" Lucy announced as she sat with her own food. "Have you guys noticed anything weird when we were in the city?" Lucy asked the others.

Levy looked at her confused. "No, not really. What do you mean?"

"When Happy and I were coming back there was a guy that was following us and when we were almost back another one joined him. I don't know who they are but they didn't look friendly." Lucy shook her head.

"Maybe just some pick pockets or muggers looking for the right time to strike." Mira said softly. "In any case we have to stay on our guard. We're almost to Hargeon there's bound to be people who recognize us and will be watching us closely. It's another reason Master sent us and not the guys." She smiled.

"Because we can talk our way out of and into things." Levy smiled making everyone laugh.

"Without destroying anything." Lucy added with a smirk. She had known Natsu was a big part of her life and that it would be strange without him on a job with her but she hadn't realized just how hard it was to really focus on anything without her mind wandering to what Natsu was doing and if he was alright.

"Well let's eat and then we can go. We should be able to reach our destination by midafternoon if we leave soon and catch the train." Mira began explaining. "Once we get there I think we should spend the evening looking around the city and see what we can learn before we go to the mansion itself." The others agreed before settling in talking about back at the guild and what was going on between everyone.

Later that morning, Lucy was walking beside Wendy, both holding the cats as Mira and Levy walked in front of them. The group had decided to wander the city until their train arrived and so they had taken to doing some shopping. Levy looked at Lucy as she and Happy were looking in awe at some of the giant stores while Wendy didn't know where to set her gaze. They were like two little kids on an adventure. Suddenly Mira stopped making the others look at her as she looked around.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"The people. They seem to have moved away." She said turning around to look only to have ten men come from the shadows, grabbing their arms in one hand and putting a tight hold on their necks with their other arm. Happy and Carla were pulled from Lucy and Wendy and before any of them knew it everything was dark.

Lucy groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around before trying to move only to find her hands were tightly bound behind her back. Glancing around as the memory of being jumped came to her head she ground the group of men had grown even larger, it was as if they were in the middle of an army camp. Turning her head she caught sight of the others, Wendy was beginning to stir as the others lay motionless. Wendy's eyes went wide with fear as she looked around.

"It's okay." Lucy whispered making Wendy look at her and calm a bit. "We just have to wait till Levy and Mira wake up. We'll be okay. We'll figure a way out of this." She reassured the girl, and at the same time trying to calm her own nerves. Three men walked over to them, one knelt down in front of Lucy.

"You're awake." He grinned.

"Where's Happy and Carla? The two cats that were with us?" Lucy demanded as she pushed herself to sit up.

The man chuckled. "You seem pretty eager for those two animals." Lucy never looked away and the man smirked before waving to the man on his right who walked away to bring the two to their friends. "They're here."

"Let them go." Lucy said looking from Happy's tear filled eyes to the man. "They're just cats after all."

"Ah but you see this one is the cat of a dragon slayer who is in the middle of trying to take away our city." He said as he grabbed Happy roughly.

"And I'm his girlfriend." Lucy said quickly as Mira and Levy groggily sat up and looked at her. Everyone had decided to keep the relationship between their guild members a secret, especially the most powerful ones. They knew that Natsu had gained many enemies and if they had found out he was dating Lucy she would end up in big trouble.

"Is that so?" He eyed her as she glared back at him. Without a word, he threw Happy at her and the other man threw Carla down before they left to group alone.

"Lucy! What are you doing?!" Mira asked shocked. "You know they're going to use you to get to Natsu."

"But that means that I might be able to get you guys out of here to go find Natsu and the others. They're the ones who should be scared. You really think anyone in the guild would stand for this, let alone the guys?" Lucy explained.

Levy smirked and agreed. She knew her relationship with Gajeel was mostly a secret but he wouldn't hesitate to take up arms beside Natsu to rescue them. "Happy, Carla, can you get us untied?" The two looked at her as Lucy and Wendy looked confused. "When we're untied we'll all split and make a run for it. They'll probably try to grab Lucy and Happy but if we can make a big enough distraction then we might be able to get someone loose to get to Natsu and the others. The sooner they know what's going on the sooner they'll show up and kick everyone's asses."

"I'm not going to leave Lucy here alone." Wendy said and Mira smiled softly and nodded. The women looked at each other. "We've got to stick together."

"Then make a big enough distraction to get Happy and Carla out." Mira said finally. "They're the only two besides Wendy who can track down the guys quickly." She looked at the two cats. "Go find Natsu and the others and bring them here."

"But…" Happy said as tears came to his eyes.

"It's okay, Happy. We'll hold on until you get back with them." Lucy smiled. "I'm putting you in charge of taking care of Natsu and making sure he doesn't do anything reckless when he finds out what happened. Can you do that for me?" Happy nodded as he wiped away his tears. "Good, now get us untied and as soon as we run you two flew away." Again, he nodded.

In a matter of a few minutes, all four were untied. As two men started towards them, the women scattered. Wendy was the first to be caught and lifted off the ground, then Levy. Mira was caught in the middle of several large men and tried to use her magic but gasped as it never took form and she was pushed to the ground. Lucy was still trying to avoid them when she saw one going for Happy. She charged and shoved the man over before turning to face the others. Happy looked at her a moment before he flew off with Carla. The men charged at her and she did her best to dodge and shove her way around. She was even able to get a few kicks in before the man who spoke to her earlier grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. Lucy grabbed at his arm as his hand tightened.

"Well, well, well. Seems you've taken on a few of those nasty habits you're boyfriend has." He grinned at her; it was a sick grin that sent shivers down her spine. "Looks like we're going to have to teach these women a lesson." He called to his men before they roughly tied them up, leaving Lucy the only one still in her captor's grip. Levy and Wendy cried out trying to get free as Mira struggled and was able to knock two men over before they began to beat on her.

"Mira!" Levy cried out. "Stop it! You can't do that!" She screamed as one took her by the hair and threw her off to the side. Wendy sat crying, not knowing what to do as a horror unraveled before her. Lucy began to struggle more and more in the leader's hands.

"Leave… them alone…I'm the one….. you want….. Let them go." She struggled to say making the man laugh.

"The way I see it, you're all hostages against that whole damned guild and if they don't leave us all alone, then they'll have to deal with your deaths on their hands. You are just an extra bonus to keep that monster in check. But if you continue to struggle you will force my hand." He warned her.

Lucy looked at the others, as they were slammed to the ground hard; they had cuts and some bruises that were already beginning to show. "You're stupid….. If you think holding me….. hostage with make Natsu think….. He'll come…. he'll destroy you all for…. even breathing in our direction." She said with a harsh laugh before he pushed her to the ground with all his strength making her cry out with a cough of blood. She took a breath as he let go of her neck and turned away from her to bark out orders. "That all you got?" She said as she pushed herself up. She knew if she continued she would get herself killed but she needed to give Happy and Carla enough time to get away and find Natsu without these guys following them.

"If you can't even put her down, what makes you think you can take on Natsu and the top Mages of Fairy Tail!" Mira called out, catching on to Lucy's plan but hoping she knew when to call it quits. Mira was punched in the head making her drop to the ground unconscious. Lucy narrowed her eyes, ran full force at the leader, and punched him as hard as she could in the nose making him roar out in pain as he stepped back. In one swift motion he grabbed Lucy's hair, slammed her into the ground before throwing her hard against a tree where she went unconscious. Levy and Wendy struggled but were soon put out much the same way as Mira.

"Tie them up and put extra cords on them to make sure their magic will stay down. Tie them to that trees nice and tight and keep guard on them. I don't want any funny business. The Salamander and his friends will die." The leader said as he walked away laughing.

"What's that?" Gray asked as they walked up to the guildhall. Suddenly two figured dropped from the sky breathing hard, with a thud.

"Happy!" Natsu called as he ran over to the two.

"Carla, Happy. What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be with Wendy and the others." Gray said as he knelt down. Happy's eyes over flowed with tears as he push his tiny body on to run to Natsu who was looking more and more worried by the minute.

"I… I'm so sorry, Natsu!" Happy cried. "I tried… but the guy…. He was just too big and then Lucy…." He cried as Natsu wrapped his arms around his friend and the others moved closer.

"Happy, I'm sure you did everything to take care of Lucy." Natsu said as he pushed his fear aside for a minute. "What exactly happened? Where are they?" Happy looked up still looking hysterical.

"Men jumped us when we were waiting for our train to Hargeon." Carla spoke up. "They were part of the same group you guys went to fight. They are using them as hostages to stop you, and they were going to use Happy to make you go to them but Lucy…" Carla looked down sadly.

Natsu was becoming more and more angry. "What? What about Lucy?" He asked

"She told them she was your girlfriend and then they all made a distraction so we could get to you. The men were not very happy." Carla explained. "Levy and Wendy didn't seem to have been hurt too badly but Mirajane and Lucy caused a large uproar, I imagine when they were caught they…" She trailed off as Natsu's hands went to fists, Laxus' glare hardened as he looked away and Gajeel looked ready to destroy the entire city. She noticed how the three men reacted and apparently so did Gray and several gathering guild members.

"She did it to save me." Happy said softly making Natsu look at him. "Lucy told the secret and stood up to them so I could get away." Tears were already gathering in his eyes as he looked up at Natsu who sat listening. "I promised I would take care of her and-."

Natsu put a hand on his head making him stop and look up through the tears. "Lucy is tough, she'll be okay. So will Levy, Mira and Wendy. She knew you guys could find us fast by smell, so you did take care of her." Natsu gave a smile. "You did a good job." Happy gave a small smile before he jumped into Natsu's chest. He may look calm and collected but the others knew him too well. They knew he was acting this way to calm Happy before they left on a rampage.

"Take us to them." Laxus said making many look at him shocked he would volunteer for this. Natsu stood up with Happy in his hands and a hard look in his eyes.

"It will take a couple hours to get there." Carla told them.

"Let's go." Gray stood up as Juvia and the others moved closer to the group.

Cana and Reza stood beside each other with the rest of the guild. "We're coming too. If it is Raven Tail and they're looking for a fight, it would be better for Fairy Tail to answer them." Erza said.

Makarov walked out to the front. "I agree. They have taken our members and called out a challenge to our guild. Take the strongest and show them who they are trying to play games with." Natsu nodded.

"Take me too." They heard making them turn to see Romeo standing with his hands in tight fists at his side. "I want to go too."

"Romeo-." Makarov was cut off by Natsu as he gave a chuckle and walked closer to the boy. Macao looked at his son and shook his head.

"I want to go and help. I need to help." He said as tears began to gather in his eyes.

Macao moved closer. "It's too dangerous. These guys are-."

"You want to save her?" Natsu asked the boy who looked up at him shocked before he nodded and the others watched. "You think you have the strength to go against guys that can still lay a hand on us?"

"I'll do it. I'll do anything it takes as long as she's safe." He declared. "I won't let Wendy get hurt." Macao looked at his son before a small smile crossed his face. "I have to go with everyone."

"Then it's settled." Natsu announced. "Let's go save our girlfriends!" He grinned as Laxus gave a smile smirk and Gajeel smirked while Romeo nodded.

"We'll follow you in the magic mobile." Erza announced as Happy grabbed onto Natsu, Pantherlily grabby Gajeel and Carla grabbed a hold of Laxus, and they were all off.

Mira opened her eyes and winced at the feel of pain. Slowly she opened her eyes enough to assess the situation. Levy was on her left still unconscious and Lucy was on her right slumped over, she guessed Wendy was on the other side of them, and they were tied tightly to a tree. Her head hurt but she needed to figure out what was going on at the moment. She thought back to when she tried to use her take over magic and nothing happened. She searched her mind trying to figure it out, what could have stopped her from being able to use her magic.

Hearing a noise to her left, she saw Levy lift her head and look around with a wince. "You okay?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. My head is splitting and I feel like I can hardly breathe." Levy told her softly so as not to draw attention from the guards. "Where's Lucy?"

"she's on the other side of me. It looks like she's hurt pretty bad. Is Wendy beside you?" Levy nodded. "Carla and Happy were able to get away, there's no way these guys had enough time to catch up to them, and so they're probably with Natsu and the others right now." Mira looked up at the sky to see the pink and purple hues meaning it was sunset. "We just have to hang on until they get here."

"Hey Mira." Levy said making the older woman look at her. "Why didn't you use your magic before?"

"I tried. There's something blocking my magic from working. I can't figure it out." Mira closed her eyes and tried to concentrate to use her magic only to feel her stomach burn as symbols lit up making her cry out, grabbing the attention of the guards.

"Looks like they're waking up." One said. "Juro, get the boss." A second man took off and came back a few minutes later with the boss. "That one just tried to use her magic." He reported as they looked at Mira breathing heavy as the pain subsided.

"Well it's a good thing we made sure to put that strong spell on." The boss grinned. "If you haven't figured it out, the more you try to use your magic the faster that spell will spring and the harder it will hit. Each one of you have one on you. There's no way to use you're powers without it ripping you apart." He glanced at Lucy still unconscious. "We'll be sending our conditions to that dragon slayer and your guild in the morning. Enjoy your stay."

"You'll have a rude awakening in the morning." Levy said. "By now everyone is on their way, and I'm not just talking a few of the top mages, the top strongest and more will be coming for your head. They'll be out for blood when they see what you've done to us." The boss sent a kick at Levy's stomach, knocking the air from her lungs.

"Keep talking like that and there won't be any hostages to save." He turned quickly and left, leaving the two men to stand guard once more.

"Levy." Mira didn't know what to do. She had never been in this situation before, and it wasn't just her or her and one other, she had an unconscious Wendy, a beat up Levy and Lucy was injured badly, all of the without magic. All she could do was pray Natsu and Laxus arrived soon with everyone.

Levy sat quietly, catching her breath as she closed her eyes trying to calm herself as she waited to Gajeel to come in and save her like he always did. The two woman sat silent as the stars sparkled in the sky and the forest went quiet for the night. There was no way the guild wouldn't come for them with Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel in the lead, it was just a matter of waiting for the moment they arrived to save the day. Lucy began shivering beside Mira, when she looked over at the woman she saw her shake and make soft noises. Everyone jumped as Lucy startled and cried out in a mix of fear and pain from a nightmare to a nightmare. She looked around still half dazed as the boss and several others came running.

"Lucy." Mira said trying to get her attention as she sat breathing heavy. "Lucy, it's okay. It was just a nightmare." She said before a sudden foot came across hitting Lucy hard in the head and then a fist went for Mira making her make a small cry of pain. Mira opened her eyes hearing men crying out to see the boss stumble back with electric still dancing over him as his guards put out a fire going up his arm.

"They're here." Mira whispered as the clearing irrupted in screaming and yelling. Mira looked up with a smile as Laxus dropped in front of her. Glancing around, she found Gajeel in front of Levy and Natsu kneeling in front of Lucy. "We were waiting for you." She smiled making him smirk as Gajeel cut the rope holding them to the tree.

"Gajeel…." Levy sighed as he helped her up. "Lucy…." Everyone looked over as Natsu gently shifted her to lie on the ground, she looked like she had been chewed up and spit out, but she smiled up at Natsu all the same.

"Romeo." Natsu said in a hard tone. "Get Wendy back to the mobiles." He never took his eyes from Lucy as he gently lifted her into his arms and followed the boy in front of him, doing the same with Gajeel behind him with Levy.

"Can you stand?" Laxus asked Mira as she tried to push to her feet but her body refused to obey. Shaking her head, he lifted her up and started after the others. "You and Lucy seem to have taken quite a beating." He commented making her nod against his chest.

"We held everyone off so Happy and Carla could get to you. Levy and Wendy tried but they are not built for fighting. Lucy and I were somewhat of an example for them." She explained and felt his grip tighten a bit. "We knew you'd come. I never doubted for a minute that you wouldn't come and save us." She put her hand on his chest. He blushed a bit but he felt his chest unclench knowing she was safe now.

"Why didn't you use your magic?" Laxus wondered.

"I tried, they put some spell on all of us that blocks it, and when we try to use it we are hurt. The more we try the faster and harder it activates." He nodded as he reached the mobiles where they had laid out four cots for the women to be taken care of.

"Lucy you have to rest for right now." Natsu said as he pushed the blond hair from her face. "I'll get your keys back. Just stay here." He looked up as Carla ran to Wendy's side and Happy stood at his side. "Happy stay with Lucy." He just nodded as Natsu turned away and headed back for the fighting only stopping once. "Romeo, you stay here and watch over all of them." He looked over his shoulder as Laxus and Gajeel started towards him. "Let us three handle that jerk." The boy nodded as he wiped away tears.

"Tell everyone to head back to the guild." Laxus commented as he walked passed Makarov who was starting towards the four wounded. Makarov turned to look at his grandson who began to unleash his magic, walking with a determined look in his eye, on Natsu's right while Gajeel glared at the enemy on his left. Natsu had a look Makarov had never seen on the boy's face in all the years he had been at Fairy Tail. "You hear me old man?" Laxus looked over his shoulder. "Take everyone out of the way and take care of Mira and the others." Makarov nodded and smiled as he realized why Laxus was so determined.

"Fairy Tail!" Makarov called out. "Back to the guild!" They all looked at each other before following orders, passing the three who stood ready.

"Mira said they had some spell put on them to stop their magic. I'm willing to bet it's that boss who did that." Laxus told the other two who nodded. When their guild mates were out of the way, the battle really began. The three flew through the mass of men; Laxus took the right, Gajeel the left and Natsu straight down the middle. The boss backed up a few steps seeing the destruction of his group in a matter of a few seconds. He took his stance and began using his magic. The three worked in near perfect unison to attack as the man defended himself trying to get his jabs in where he could. Suddenly Natsu cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. The boss grinned as he took his hand from Natsu's stomach as he tried to pull his magic out but failed.

"It's not going to work. I've just sealed your magic with pain." He laughed before he twisted and turned out of reach of Gajeel before connecting with his back. Laxus stood in front of the man before he sent his flurry of attacks. He was hard to catch but he too soon fell with the spell attached to his chest. "There's no way you can beat me. You'll destroy yourselves before you even get the change to hit me." He laughed. "This is what you get for trying to take over where you don't belong. The strongest of the strong fall to their knees." He continued as the three pushed back to their feet breathing heavy to control the pain as they forced their magic to run through them snapping and cracking the spell placed on them.

"We won't go down that easy in any fight, but this one is even more important. You dare try to hurt those closest to us to try to control us! I'll rip you apart for what you did to Lucy!" He roared.

"Don't think of even going near Levy again!" Gajeel chimed in.

Laxus took a step forward. "You won't even have the chance to even think of Mira." He growled the boss looked at them shocked before fear spread wide across his face and he began to shake as he tripped walking backwards only to have Gajeel stab him in the abdomen before punching him in the face, followed by a high charge of electricity before being swallowed by flames.

"You or anyone think of going near any member, let alone our girlfriends and we won't hold back next time." Natsu said as the flames died and the man passed out. The three men looked back towards the rest of their guild waiting for them. "Guess your secrets are out." Natsu laughed only to have Gajeel try to hit him as Laxus just smirked as they made their way back to the others to check on the women.

"How is she?!" Jet and Droy begged the one caring for Levy as they cried beside her. She rolled her eyes as she sat up slowly and was held tight in their hug making her wince.

"Hey." Gajeel said making the two men pull back and look at his angry face. "Don't squeeze her; she's probably got a few broken ribs." He moved closer ignoring the defensive looks the two gave him as he looked at Levy. "You going to be okay?" He asked a bit awkwardly.

Levy smiled and nodded before she stood up and wrapped him in a hug. Gajeel paused for only a minute before he hugged her back. "I was so afraid but I knew you would come." She whispered as she started to cry. Gajeel bent farther and pulled her closer as he closed his eyes.

"I'm here. You're safe." He mumbled. "I'll always save you." She smiled as she tightened her hold on him. Suddenly the entire guild went silent making Gajeel and Levy turn as Lucy leaned against Natsu and looked over. There in front of everyone stood Laxus and Mira in each other's arms, kissing. Natsu laughed as Gajeel smirked and Lucy and Levy couldn't help but smile.

"I guess they just needed that shove." Lucy said softly before winking at Levy who smiled. The nursing member had cleaned Lucy's wound and she didn't look as bad as she had. She was definitely going to be sore for a while but she was alright, sitting in Natsu's arms, with Happy on her lap.

"Well that's unexpected." Macao laughed as the guild went back to their noisy selves as Laxus and Mira pulled apart and looked at each other. "Let's get back and have a party!" The guild cheered as they made their way to the mobiles. Wendy smiled as she walked over to Natsu and used her magic to stop his motion sickness. Mira watched curious as the young girl used magic.

"When we defeated the boss, it broke the seals. You should be able to use your magic too." Laxus explained as he helped Mira over to the mobile that Elfman and Lisanna were in. He helped her climb in trying to stop her from being in pain, she smiled as she sat next to her sister before they were off and he jumped up onto the front one where Makarov was riding.

"So it seems you've finally grown up." Makarov said making Laxus scoff and look away. "I'm proud." He said looking at his grandson who had been so sweet and had turned into such a troublemaker only to turn into the strong man he sees today. "You've really grown up since you were wandering around. I'm glad you've come to your senses and realized what's most important in life."

"You done?" Laxus asked as he looked away again with a light blush.

Makarov chuckled. "You've found a fine woman. One that quiet possibly is the only one who has a chance at keeping you under control." He laughed as Laxus rolled his eyes. The two went silent as their ride continued. Makarov caught Laxus staring at the mobile off to the side; the one Mira was in with her siblings. "I've seen it for a while." Laxus looked at the older man quickly. "Since the magic games and the fight with the dragons. I've seen how you two look at each other; I've also seen how you like to sneak off together." He smirked as Laxus' cheeks turned a darker pink remembering his and Mira's times sneaking off away from everyone. "I may be old but I can see when my grandson is truly happy. Make sure you never let go of that." Laxus just nodded.

Jet sat on one side of Levy with Gajeel on the other as Droy drove. Jet glared at Gajeel. "Levy why don't you try to rest on the drive back." He offered his friend.

"I know. I'm just so glad I'm saved." She smiled. "I was unconscious for most of the time so I think I'll enjoy being awake for a while."

"Levy, I-."

"No." She shook her head. "It's okay, Jet. Really. You guys all came to rescue me and the others." Levy smiled before Gajeel shifted beside her making her look at him.

"You're safe. You can relax and rest." Gajeel said making Jet and Droy give a glare before Levy smiled with a nod and leaned her head on his arm earning him an even darker glare.

"Thank you Gajeel." She whispered and wrapped her arm through his as she relaxed against him making him give a small smirk as he looked back out the window, ignoring the two men giving him a death glare.

Macao sat in the passenger seat and looked back to watch his son talking softly to Wendy before she laid her head in his lap making the young boy blush. He rested a hand on her shoulder and the other on the top of her head and he gave a little smile. His son was really growing up; there was no way around that.

"I think they're all going to need a long rest after this." Romeo nodded. "If Carla and Wendy would like maybe they could stay with us until Wendy's feeling better. With her injuries it would be better to have someone to help take care of her." Both looked at Carla who sat surprised before looking at Wendy a moment before giving a nod.

"I'll ask Wendy too when she wakes up." Romeo smiled. Macao watched at how tender his son was being with the girl and smiled too. His boy was growing up into a man.

"Natsu." Lucy said softly as she sat leaning against him in the back of the mobile with Gray and Juvia. "I think I just want to go home."

Natsu chuckled as Gray glanced back at them. "That's good, cause there's no way anyone would be letting you, Wendy, Levy or Mira join in the party." Gray told her with a smirk. "You guys look horrible."

"You know if I wasn't so beat up right now I'd show you…" She trailed off as she jumped up making Natsu worry. "Natsu. My keys!" He smirked as he pulled a little pouch from his pocket.

"I told you I'd get them, didn't I?" He laughed as Loki peeked in the back window. "Hey, where the hell were you? Lucy was-."

"There was a seal on the keys. All of us tried to get through, even I couldn't break it." Loki explained. "When our keys are sealed, the gates are sealed. I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"It's okay. Everything worked out in the end." Lucy smiled. "I'm just going to relax for a while and never take a job away from everyone again." Natsu smirked as she leaned back over to lie on his shoulder while Loki smiled and disappeared. Thing were definitely going to be more than okay now.


End file.
